Maya
Maya is a lead character of Rotor DR1. She is introduced as an aggressive but somewhat selfish young girl that labors to help her uncle, 4C, with labor work. She's a passionate yet very level headed person who tends to bite off a bit more than she can chew. When she first encounters Kitch, their initial meeting is hostile. However, when she finds out that her uncle's thugs are planning to harm Kitch, she goes to warn him. The ensuing events lead to her teaming up with Kitch to help search for Kitch's father, who she later finds out is Mitchell Scott. She seems to have a generally positive attitude toward DR1, though she calls him Doctor One much to Kitch's chagrin, and typically refers to DR1 as "it". Background Before the outbreak, Maya was extremely sociable and involved in all sorts of extracurricular activities. She spent a lot of time being babysat by her Uncle Clark, who would often teach her about electronics and technology, which had always fascinated her. When the outbreak hit, both her parents were killed by the virus. Maya however never got sick, believing herself to be immune, and ended up in the care of her uncle. Maya grew to resent her uncle for controlling her and treating her like free labor, and she began moonlighting her own electronics business without her uncle’s knowledge. Living with 4C, Maya has access to quite a few luxuries that Kitch lacks, notably a seemingly unlimited amount of electricity and access to a variety of arcade games (whereas Kitch has to struggle to find enough arc pellets to power his hideout and play his video games). Kitch meets Maya outside the arcade when she mistakes DR1 for the drone her uncle 4C shoots down. Maya resents 4C for being so controlling over her, and seizes the opportunity to leave 4C and travel with Kitch. Personality Maya is impulsive, charismatic and well-versed in electronic components. Despite a tough exterior and rather brash personality, she is still bitter that her parents died and there wasn’t anything she could do about it. Maya was largely raised by her uncle, 4C. After the outbreak, 4C's responsibility as her guardian was mostly implied. However, due to the difficult life, 4C placed a lot of burden on her to help with the business. When Kitch first encounters Maya, she's extremely selfish and somewhat afraid of her uncle. Abilities Maya has strong social and interpersonal skills as well as a vast knowledge of electronic components. She is an expert manipulator, a skill she frequently uses to swindle Hashtag and outsmart AJ and Greg. Maya is also a talented singer, having been in various choirs and musical roles prior to the outbreak. Relationships Family Parents Maya was very close to her parents before they were killed by the virus. Maya is still upset and bitter that she couldn’t do anything to save them, and takes out some of that anger on 4C, as well as Kitch and Mitchell Scott. 4C (Uncle) Maya and 4C’s relationship is strained at best. When Maya was younger, she loved spending time with her Uncle Clark, but 4C changed into a different person over the course of the outbreak. Though 4C cares about Maya, he shows very little regard for Maya’s feelings and treats her like a below low-level employee. After Maya runs off with Kitch, 4C begins to realize that he should have treated her better, and he uses all of his resources to get her home safely. Allies Kitch Kitch meets Maya outside the arcade when she mistakes DR1 for the drone her uncle 4C shoots down. Though their initial meeting was hostile, Maya joins Kitch on his journey as his traveling companion. Kitch doesn’t initially trust Maya, and questions her motives when 4C’s thugs show up and Maya isn’t surprised. However, Maya always looks out for Kitch even though he doesn’t realize it, and Maya got the pair of them out of a number of situations using her people skills. Kitch and Maya have a huge argument in the Sky Medix offices where Kitch gives up and declares that their journey was for nothing. Maya takes offense to this, and proceeds to yell at Kitch, finally breaking down her tough exterior and revealing her vulnerability. Maya’s words get through to Kitch, and Kitch ends up standing up for her when Hashtag tries to take her back to 4C, risking his life to prevent Hashtag from taking Maya away. Kitch eventually trusts Maya wholeheartedly, and they develop a friendship neither of them anticipated. DR1 Maya first encounters DR1 when she mistakes it for the drone 4C shoots down. Later, Maya saves DR1 from Kitch’s burning hideout, and teams up with Kitch and DR1 to go look for Kitch’s father. Maya sees DR1 as a tool, not as a living being, evidenced by her constant referral to DR1 as “it” and “Doctor One.” Maya grows to like DR1, and gradually starts referring to DR1 as “him” (which is likely Kitch’s influence). Maya even defends DR1 from Kitch when Kitch breaks down inside the Sky Medix offices and threatens DR1 with a stick. DR1 also recognized Maya’s importance to Kitch, flying after Kitch and blocking his path as he tries to walk away from Maya and Maya retreats in the opposite direction. Maya can be seen smiling after DR1 is repaired at the end of the web series. Mitchell Scott Maya blames Mitchell Scott for the death of her parents. She was initially unaware that Mitchell Scott was Kitch’s father, and was torn about whether she should continue with Kitch after finding out. However, Maya believed that reuniting Kitch with his father would make her feel like she had a family, too, and Maya stuck it out. When Maya and Kitch arrive at the virology lab, Maya hears Mitchell’s full explanation, and though it does nothing to curb her bitterness about her parents’ deaths, she accepts it. Enemies Rick Rick briefly had Maya and Kitch in his clutches at his camp. Maya was able to buy some time when Rick questions them about Mitchell Scott by appearing to betray Kitch, saying she was taking Kitch and the drone to her uncle. The thugs immediately showed up and shared that her uncle was 4C and that they were taking her, Kitch and the drone back to their boss. Rick reluctantly lets them go, but continues to follow Kitch and Maya using his spy drone. Hashtag Maya and Hashtag have known each other since the early days of the outbreak. Hashtag is wary of Maya, but he generally looks out for her well-being on behalf of her uncle, 4C. Because of Hashtag’s people-pleasing personality, Maya enjoys working and manipulating Hashtag more than 4C’s other goons. After Maya successfully grifted Hashtag for camping supplies at Hashtag's van, Hashtag sold her out to 4C, causing 4C to send all of his men after her and Kitch. Maya’s allegiance to Kitch resulted in a lot of problems for Hashtag as he tried to return Maya to 4C. Maya refused to return with Hashtag, sparking a confrontation that caused Hashtag to accidentally shoot Kitch. Thugs (AJ and Greg) AJ and Greg have known Maya since they became 4C’s primary muscle men after the outbreak. Much to Maya’s resentment, AJ and Greg treat her like 4C’s little princess, incapable of doing any real work. Though AJ has attempted romantic advances towards Maya on several occasions, Maya consistently spurns him. Since she has spent a lot of time in the company of AJ and Greg, Maya has become particularly adept at manipulating them, a skill she demonstrates by convincing them to enter DR1 in the drone races. Maya sells AJ and Greg out after Kitch wins the race, and sics the crowd on the thugs. Appearance Maya.png|It's Maya. Maya is average height with red hair. She is often dirty for no apparent reason, and sometimes sports a bandage on her forehead. Web Series Maya was in the web series. Movie Maya was in the movie too. Comic Book In the comic book, Maya was a bit more independent. Category:Characters Category:Characters:Main Characters